


Города в огне

by SolliSolli



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Drama, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, KGB supervision, Last Kiss, Last meeting, Love, M/M, Obsession, Radiation Sickness, Sex, Talking, conflict with the authorities, consequences of a nuclear disaster, conversation in a low voice, smoking scenes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolliSolli/pseuds/SolliSolli
Summary: Что сказать человеку, которого видишь в последний раз?
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Kudos: 9





	Города в огне

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: Примечание 1: Мне показалось неправильным, что Щербина так и не попытался встретиться с Легасовым после суда. Эта история — моя реконструкция возможного финального разговора, который состоялся накануне самоубийства Легасова. Примечание 2. Известно, что после смерти Легасова кассеты, которые тот записал для журналиста газеты «Правда» Владимира Губарева, сначала забрал себе Борис Щербина.
> 
> Фик написан на ЗФБ-2021 для команды History.  
> Все совпадения с реальностью случайны, текст написан исключительно по сюжетным линиям сериала «Чернобыль».  
> Бета - Снежинка.

Каждый день Борис Щербина просыпается с чувством тяжелой потери. Он уже привык, что эта боль поселилась в его душе с тех пор, как ему запретили на пушечный выстрел приближаться к Легасову. Опальный ученый, борец за ненужную Советскому Союзу правду об аварии на Чернобыльской АЭС, Легасов все равно остается другом Бориса, и вынужденная разлука разъедает изнутри не хуже болезни.

Происходит то, чего никогда не было прежде: Борис чувствует себя предателем.

Борис должен увидеть Валерия. Это становится его навязчивой идеей, его манией. В то утро его как будто что-то толкает под руку — пора. 

Щербина оставляет все окна открытыми: некоторое время они точно будут думать, что он дома.

Он выходит на улицу, незаметно оглядывается по сторонам и, убедившись, что слежки нет, идет к телефонному автомату. Номер он помнит наизусть, хотя звонил по нему лишь однажды, почти два года назад.

После четвертого или пятого гудка он слышит сонное «Алло» и вешает трубку. Он ловит мотор, проезжает пол-Москвы и высаживается за два квартала до нужного ему адреса — он предварительно нашел его в адресно-телефонном справочнике. Своё слишком приметное пальто бросает на скамейке в чужом дворе — он так взбудоражен, что не чувствует холода. Он взъерошивает волосы, потому что его обычную причёску знает каждая собака из службы Чаркова. 

Он идёт пешком, стараясь держаться непринужденно.

Чёрная машина стоит возле дома Легасова — на противоположной стороне улицы. Она дежурит там с тех самых пор, как Легасов выступил на суде. Слежка ведется круглосуточно, но прошло уже больше года, и они, возможно, ослабили бдительность. 

Это самый глупый поступок в его жизни, но и его жизнь теперь гроша ломаного не стоит. 

Он ныряет в арку, дожидается, когда по улице пойдёт автобус и перекроет наблюдателю обзор, и быстро заходит в подъезд. 

Поднимается на площадку, звонит в дверь. Напряжение нарастает. Он звонит ещё раз. 

Наконец в глубине квартиры слышатся шаги, и открывает Легасов. Он заспан, в пижаме, несмотря на то, что день уже в разгаре. Выглядит бледным и осунувшимся, волосы заметно поредели, под глазами темные круги — лучевая болезнь съедает его быстрее, хотя он значительно моложе Щербины. 

Он без очков и несколько мгновений смотрит, щурясь, а потом вдруг отшатывается.

— Позволишь войти? — говорит Борис хрипло.

Легасов едва заметно качает головой:

— Тебе нельзя здесь быть.

— Но я уже здесь, — возражает Борис.

Валерий отступает, Борис проходит в квартиру, закрывает дверь и прислоняется к ней спиной. 

Ему требуется время — перевести дух.

— Так это ты звонил по телефону? Почему ты раздет? Что с тобой, ты что, бежал? — говорит Легасов.

Задать свой главный вопрос «Что ты здесь делаешь» он не успевает. Борис стремительно обнимает его, вкладывая в это объятие всё, что не может сказать словами.

— Тебя прослушивают? — говорит он шепотом.

— Я не знаю, — отвечает Валерий. — Не проверял. Ко мне никто… Ко мне никого не допускают.

— Сволочи, — шипит Щербина. — Прости меня, — добавляет он без перехода. — Прости, что не приходил так долго.

Только теперь Легасов оживает — и обнимает в ответ.

Объятие затягивается, они оба не спешат его разорвать. Так удобнее шептаться, уверяет себя Борис.

— Ты злился на меня? — шелестит возле его уха голос Легасова.

— Я злился, что ты обрёк себя на одиночество, — говорит Борис честно. — Что я могу сделать для тебя?

Валерий смотрит на него несколько мгновений, будто взвешивая что-то, и наконец предлагает:  
— Хочешь кофе?

— Хочу. 

Не выгонит. Борис расслабляет плечи и идет за ним на кухню.

Валерий задергивает шторы. Достаёт с полки турку и жестяную банку с кофе, зажигает газ на плите. 

В кухне бардак — грязная посуда в раковине, дешёвая зелёная клеенка на столе блестит отпечатками стаканов, пепельница набита окурками.

Борис подходит к Валерию и опускает руку ему на спину, между лопаток. Объятия раздразнили его — теперь он ощущает такой тактильный голод, что не может себя контролировать. Он никогда до этого дня не дотрагивался до Валерия — не считая тех неловких поспешных объятий в военной палатке да прикосновения к тыльной стороне его ладони в автомобиле, по дороге на судебное заседание…

Валерий следит за туркой. Но как будто едва заметно подается назад, навстречу прикосновению.

Борис решается и обнимает его за плечи. 

Это объятие уже совсем другого толка, слишком очевидное, чтобы его можно было оправдать заверениями дружбы и простого участия.

Валерий не отталкивает его.

Борис почти ждет стука в дверь, грубых голосов на лестничной клетке, потому что не может же всё это быть так просто. Но стучит, сбиваясь, испуганно, только его собственное сердце.

— Я знаю всё, что происходит, — говорит он по-прежнему глухим шепотом. — Про институт и прочее. Они угрожали тебе, да? Чем?

Валерий слегка разворачивается в его объятиях и выразительно смотрит на него.

— Плевать на мою жизнь, — быстро говорит Борис.

Когда-то Ульяна тоже говорила так, а он не верил, глупый. Не думал тогда, что станет чем-то дорожить сильнее, чем жизнью.

— Давно ли? — откликается Валерий.

— С сентября восемьдесят шестого. С тех пор, как тебя увезли, а я стоял. Я просто стоял и смотрел.

— Что ты мог сделать? — возражает Валерий.

Борис отступает.

Валерий снимает турку с огня и разливает кофе по чашкам. Наскоро вытирает со стола, убирает пепельницу. Борис молча наблюдает за его действиями — на самом деле просто не может насмотреться. У него до сих пор еще шумит в ушах. 

— Так какие у тебя планы? — говорит Валерий.

— Бороться за тебя, — сразу откликается Борис. — Я этого так не оставлю. Пойду к Рыжкову и Горбачёву…

— Не надо, — перебивает Валерий. — Я уже всё обдумал.

— Мне-то расскажешь?

— Нет, — отвечает Легасов и смотрит долгим взглядом. Борис опускает голову. — Пей, остынет, — его мягкий тон никак не вяжется с решимостью в его глазах.

— Валера… — говорит Борис, сделав глоток и даже не почувствовав вкуса. Он отставляет чашку и смотрит почти с мольбой. — Что?..

Легасов тянется через стол и берет его за руку.

— Ты пришёл, — говорит он. — И я рад тебе. Но это неоправданный риск. Всего того, что мы делали, всё ещё недостаточно. Ты сможешь сделать больше.

— А для тебя? — произносит Борис ломким голосом. — Что я смогу сделать для тебя?

Валерий подаётся вперёд.

— Я оставлю кое-что, — он указывает глазами на решетку вентиляционной шахты. — Проследи, чтобы это попало по нужному адресу.

Ненадолго у Бориса появляется иллюзия, что Легасов решил уехать, нашел какой-то способ незаметно выбраться из страны — это он-то, за кем КГБ ведет круглосуточную слежку... Но он видит, как равнодушно тот берет чашку, и понимает, насколько в действительности тот не здесь. Самоубийство, понимает Борис. Вот что он, значит, решил.

Борису кажется, что небо падает на землю. Что сердце остановится прямо сейчас.

Но, удивляясь самому себе, вдруг ощущает, что готов выдержать. Это — и что угодно ещё. Это последняя просьба его друга. 

Это как знамя, которое нужно вынести с поля боя. 

Он молча кивает и поднимается. Легасов, должно быть, решил, что он уже уходит, — тоже встает и делает шаг навстречу. Он еще успевает вопросительно поднять брови, когда Бориса накрывает окончательно. Застарелая боль, пробуждаясь, густеет, сладко царапает сердце. Он с утра ничего не ел, и кофе бьет в голову не хуже крепкого алкоголя. 

Он подходит к Валерию, берет в ладони его лицо, гладит по щекам, по шее до ключиц и обратно, проводит большим пальцем по губам и подбородку.

Валерий закрывает глаза. Он тянется за руками Бориса и прерывисто дышит.

Борис целует его. Сначала за ухом, осторожно и нежно, потом по горлу, торопливо и жадно. 

Он отстраняется, но не для того, чтобы остановиться. Ему просто перестает хватать воздуха. Валерий открывает глаза и смотрит на него. 

Только сейчас Борис осознаёт, для чего ехал сюда. Валерий, похоже, всё понял раньше — он всегда всё понимал раньше Щербины, всё то время, что они знакомы. 

Они сталкиваются в отчаянном поцелуе — Борис никогда не целовал так ни одну из своих женщин. 

Ему хочется дать Валере тысячу глупых имён — Валерочка, мой хороший, моя детонька — и заплакать.

Вместо этого он глубже засовывает язык ему в рот, сжимает его плечи, наваливается всем телом. 

Они натыкаются на стол, кофейные чашки жалобно звякают. Валерий увлекает его за собой в соседнюю комнату. В полумраке Борис различает разворошенную постель. Спальня. Валерий без слов распускает завязки на пижамных штанах. 

Он уже полувозбужден. У Бориса теплеет внизу живота. Новая волна тактильного голода захлестывает его. Он должен касаться — сейчас это жизненная потребность, для них обоих.

Когда он, торопливо избавляясь от одежды, опускается сверху и ощущает Валерия всем телом, становится чуть легче. Но ему по-прежнему необходимо быть еще теснее, еще ближе. 

Все чувства обостряются. Он хотел бы отдернуть шторы или включить свет, чтобы видеть, но это слишком опасно. 

Он выцеловывает на коже Валерия то, что не может произнести словами. Он спешит и оставляет метки. 

За все это время оба не издают ни звука, только скрипит кровать.

Борису кажется, что это лучший секс в его жизни, хотя он и замешан на поспешности и на отчаянии. Перед тем, как кончить, он все-таки успевает, горячо дыша Валере в ухо, назвать его своим хорошим, своим любимым и своей детонькой. 

А потом сжимает в объятиях и не выпускает до тех пор, пока не выровняется сердцебиение. И после. Никто из них не знает, сколько прошло времени. Свет за окном, едва проходящий сквозь шторы, постепенно меркнет. 

Борису кажется, этого никогда не будет достаточно.

Через некоторое время, завозившись, Валерий первым выбирается из постели. Натягивает свои полосатые пижамные штаны, берет с комода сигареты и закуривает.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы ты остался на ужин, — говорит он, не поворачиваясь к Борису — тот оперся на изголовье кровати и смотрит на него в упор, глаза уже достаточно привыкли к полумраку, чтобы различать всё. — Хотел бы разбудить тебя утром и накормить завтраком. Пусть это прозвучит глупо.

— Это самое прекрасное, что у меня было в жизни, — отвечает Борис. — Ты. Уже второй год — только ты.

— Да, скоро годовщина, — эхом откликается Валерий. Он рассеян и устало опускает плечи. — Не забудь мою просьбу, — добавляет он другим тоном, оборачиваясь. 

К горлу Бориса подкатывает комок.

— Сделаешь еще кофе? — просит он, враз охрипнув — страх и безысходность, на время притихшие, вновь поднимаются и давят на горло.

Валерий, кажется, не замечает этого. Он докуривает и жестом зовет Бориса в кухню. 

Он тщательно промывает турку и заново повторяет всю процедуру с кофе, как будто хочет оттянуть время. Потом они садятся за стол. Борис берет Валерия за руку. Сжимает его пальцы, как тогда, по дороге на заседание. Он знает, что скоро будет вспоминать каждую из этих последних минут, проведенных с ним, — перебирать их, как драгоценности.

Сейчас нужно будет произнести два слова. Два самых страшных слова в мире.  
«Мне пора».

Валерий опережает его.

— Ты видел там черный автомобиль? — говорит он.

Борис кивает:

— Я старался быть осторожным, но они могли заметить. Значит, скорее всего, они заявятся сюда и перевернут всю твою квартиру.

— Это не страшно. Здесь пока ничего нет, — отвечает Валерий. 

Его ладонь щедро отдает тепло. Борис держит, запоминая, впитывая это ощущение.

— Как же ты выйдешь? — спрашивает Валерий.

— Выберусь через окно в ванной, — отвечает Борис одними губами.

Валерий смеется. Впервые за вечер. У Бориса щекочет в груди. Словно кто-то разбрасывает рядом с ним драгоценные камни.

— Ты помнишь, сколько тебе лет? — говорит Валерий.

— Здесь первый этаж, — возражает Борис. — И этого они от меня точно не ожидают.

Снаружи уже совсем темно. Валерий осторожно толкает раму, с улицы сразу начинает тянуть холодом. Окно ванной комнаты все равно достаточно высокое. Валерий приносит табурет. И свой свитер.

— Надень, — велит он. — Простудишься.

Борис тихонько ворчит, но подчиняется. Свитер пахнет сигаретным дымом.

— Как мне вернуть его тебе? — спрашивает Борис.

Валерий машет рукой.

— Отдашь… при встрече.

Лжец из него всегда был неважный. 

Оба знают, что больше не встретятся. 

Так что Борис ничего не говорит, просто в последний раз целует его. Он уговаривает себя, что это как на вокзале, когда провожаешь кого-то в дальний путь. 

С той только разницей, что этот вокзал охвачен огнём. И пункт отбытия в огне. И пункт назначения тоже. 

Не оборачиваясь, он взбирается на табурет, оттуда на подоконник и прыгает в черноту апрельской ночи. Он хотел бы расшибиться к чертям, но это, в конце концов, первый этаж. И у него есть еще поручение от Легасова. Значит, надо продолжать жить. 

Во дворе кромешная темень, пахнет сиренью, из чьих-то окон тянет жареной картошкой. Эти запахи он будет помнить до последнего дня. Как и запах Валериных сигарет. 

Он идет, не разбирая дороги, незнакомыми дворами, и поминутно кусает рукав свитера — дыхание вырывается из груди хриплыми стонами. Желтые прямоугольники окон дробятся, расплываются у него в глазах. В его груди сгорают города.

Остается чуть меньше недели до второй годовщины аварии на Чернобыльской АЭС.


End file.
